Rest in Peace extended edition
by balfang van claude
Summary: With nightcrawlerlover's permission, i extended the one shot "rest in peace". Bakura was about to walk away with Jade in his arms to his bed until his enemy shows up.
1. what happens next

Thanks to nightcrawlerlover, I have given the opportunity to add on to this and make it better.

Rest In Peace

_One kiss, my bonny sweetheart, I'm after a prize to-night__  
__But I shall be back with the yellow gold before the morning light_

_Yet, if they press me sharply, and harry me through the day,__  
__Then look for me by moonlight,__  
__Watch for me by moonlight,__  
__I'll come to thee by moonlight, though hell should bar the way._

_-_Alfred Noyes, The Highwayman

It was nighttime in Domino City. The moon was full, and the wind sang through the trees like the song of a siren. But on this night, something...was about to happen.

Her amber eyes glowed half with excitement, and half with fear as Jade Chan, twelve, walked through the cemetery. Her raven hair looked like it could blend in with the shadows itself. She was wearing her usual outfit: white long-sleeved T-shirt covered by an orange hooded sweatshirt, blue jeans and red shoes.

Usually, walking at night would leave any other girl unnerved. But Jade was no ordinary girl; she liked walking at night. It was really soothing, and very enlightening. Plus, she felt she was able to clear her head. To her, the night was lovely, but also a mystery, even unto itself. Even she thought so. After all, she felt the night held mystery and intriguement.

"Well, well, well," said a voice. It was deeply masculine, and with an England accent. "What have I here? Such a beautiful young lady."

Jade stopped, pulled from her musings. Eyes wide, she looked around her, wondering where the voice had come from. It also sounded kind of familiar..

"I'm right here, love."

She turned, and there he was in front of her.

The white hair that was so spiky and wild. The dark brown eyes. And – she had heard of and so feared this part most of all – the gleaming white teeth in his evil smile.

There was no question about it.

It was none other than – Yami Bakura!

He was wearing a blue and white striped shirt covered by a black trench coat that swished around his ankles, blue Levis and a pair of white and blue striped shoes.

"Yami Bakura!" she said her amber orbs now filled with shock and fear. "You snake! How dare you! Trying to get me alone in a cemetery!"

Yami Bakura replied, smirking still,

"Yes, and I intended to find you out here anyway. Who would've thought I could find a beautiful female such as yourself, alone, walking at night. You see, my dear Jade, I sense a power – well, not really so much as power. More like a fire. Just smoldering beneath the ashes.

"I think it's time to let that fire burn."

Jade began walking backwards as Yami Bakura began walking towards her, his evil smirk still in place. The butterflies of timidness and fear began fluttering in her mind and behind her eyes as she continued to walk in reverse.

However, she soon backed into a tree, and was soon trapped. Then Yami Bakura placed his hands on either side of her head.

"Look at me. Look."

His right index finger made contact with her chin, and suddenly she shivered at his touch as her eyes were captured by his own cold, dark chocolate ones. They held her; she was unable to look away. He ran his left hand down her body.

_He's going to rape me! _Jade thought, scared. She closed her amber eyes. Her fear was unfounded, however, when she opened her eyes two minutes later, and felt his right hand stroking her cheek.

She then remembered something she had read in a book about vampires one time in the Domino Library.

_Vampires usually have icy cold touches whenever their hands come in contact with a mortal's skin. It takes all the heat from them and makes them shiver. _

Blinking, Jade then looked innocently at Yami Bakura. "Uh, Yami Bakura?"

He grinned maliciously. "Do not fear me, little mouse."

Then he leaned in and placed his mouth over hers in a sensual kiss. At first, Jade was shocked. This guy – Yami Bakura – was kissing her! For a moment, the feeling of wanting to slap him went through her mind. But soon that option disappeared as she gave into the kiss. Then Yami Bakura licked her lower lip, asking for permission to enter, and she opened her mouth.

_Whoa, _she thought. _He tastes like crimson sweetness, and sugar! I had no idea he tastes really good. _

_Such a fine specimen of feminine beauty, _Yami Bakura thought. _She tastes so...exquisite, sweet, and a little hint of strawberries. _

Finally when they pulled back for oxygen, Jade was the first to speak.

"Wow. That was...amazing."

Yami Bakura smirked as he slid his arm around her waist in a possessive way.

"Yes," he replied. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. You taste so sweet, my love."

"‛My love?' "She queried."What do you mean?"

Yami Bakura's smirk grew wider at the puzzled look on her face. _Time to take it up a few notches..._

"What do _you_ think, my dear?" he replied. "I was speaking of you and me. Imagine it...a canopy bed... us...together... our two bare bodies...under silk sheets..."

Those ice cold words struck Jade right to the heart. No way was she – _sleeping_ with him! She was only twelve years of age, after all.

"No," she said. "No!"

Then, with a little effort, she slipped out of Yami Bakura's grasp and began to run. As he listened to her footsteps over the soft grass in the night, Yami Bakura was amused.

"Oh, good," he purred. "I need to work up an appetite first. And, I love it when they run."

His smirk darkening, he then began to chase after her.

"_Run, Jade, run!"_

She kept running as fast as she could go. Running was something she had experience with, as she often took runs in the mornings, and liked it.

This, however, was different. She knew she didn't want to be...with Yami Bakura, of all people, and under the sheets with him in a bed. The thought of her, unclothed and under him while he thrust into her over and over again made her cringe.

_Eww! No way! That is _so _not going to happen! Not _now_, not _in my lifetime_!_ She thought.

"Ooof!" she groaned as she slammed into a tree. Luckily, nothing was broken, but she suddenly felt Yami Bakura slam her onto the ground.

"Got you," he purred.

"_Uh-oh!" _was her very last thought.

The evil smirk still on his face, he bent down, lifted her into his arms bridal style (as her resistance had been knocked out of her), and carried her off into the woods...

As Bakura was walking away with his prize, he didn't expect anyone would be in the cemetery at night until he saw two people approach him.

Yugi and Tea were walking in the cemetery. Yugi saw someone in the distance and sensed something is not right.

"This must be my lucky day," said the figure approaching Yugi. "Not only do I get a lovely young girl, but also I can claim the Millennium Puzzle."

Yugi's puzzle glowed bright and in an instant, he grew to the size of Bakura. His voice is demanding, but sincere with multi colored hair of yellow, black, and purple standing before Bakura.

"Bakura," Yami Yugi said. "What are you doing with the child?"

Yami Bakura laughed. "Isn't it obvious, Pharaoh, I am going to take her home to my bed."

The answer made Yami Yugi angry, he knew Yami Bakura is evil, but this is crossing it. "I knew you to be despicable, but this is low, even for you!" Yami Yugi shouted.

Yami Bakura shrugged. "If you want her, then why not duel for her. If I win, I keep the little one to do what I wish and I get your puzzle. But should I lose, then I will release her and the Millennium Ring shall be yours and you'll be one step closer to realize the secrets of your past."

Yami Yugi accepted the duel and readied his duel disk while Yami Bakura tossed Jade like a ragdoll to Tea, who caught her. Jade came to her sense and looked up at the female teen. "Who're you?" She asked.

"I'm Tea." She told Jade. "We're here to rescue you from the spirit of the ring." Jade looked at the duel field to see Yami Bakura and someone with crazy hair standing across each other. "Who's he?" Jade asked.

"That's Yami Yugi. He is dueling for your freedom." Tea answered, putting Jade down for her to stand. "By the way, what's your name?" Tea asked.

"I'm Jade Chan" She said. They drew there attention to the duel as it about to begin. "Don't worry, Jade. Yugi has never lost a duel to this creep, and he won't lose now." Tea reassured Jade as the duelists drew there five cards. Yugi going first.

Yugi's hand:

Celtic Guardian: ATK 1400/DEF 1200 [warrior] ****

Obelisk the Tormentor: ATK 4000/DEF 4000 [Divine Beast/Effect] **********

Monster Reborn: normal spell

Foolish Burial: normal spell

Dark Magician Girl: ATK 2500/DEF 2100 [spell caster/effect] ******

Pot of Greed: normal spell

"I activate the spell card, Pot of greed. Allowing me to draw two cards." Yami Yugi said, drawing two cards.

Drawn cards:

Double Summon: normal spell

Bond between Teacher and Student: normal spell

"I then activate Foolish Burial, sending my Dark Magician to the graveyard." Yami Yugi searched his deck and slid his Dark Magician card in the graveyard. "Next I activate Monster Reborn to resurrect Dark Magician." He took back the card from his graveyard and placed it on the monster card zone in attack mode.

Jade was looking at the Dark Magician with amazement as it took to the field. "This would be so cool if my life wasn't on the line." She said sheepishly while Tea put her hand on her shoulder winking, letting her know that Yami Yugi will win and that they must believe that he can.

"I activate another spell, Bond between Teacher and Student, which allows me to summon Dark Magician Girl!" On cue, Dark Magician Girl appeared next to Dark Magician. "Wow, this place is spooky." She told Dark Magician. Jade couldn't believe what she is hearing. "Yes, but we have a mission to save not only the girl, but the world from Yami Bakura's evil." Dark Magician said looking at Jade and giving her a thumbs up. Jade replied by doing the same and giving out a marine style "HooHah!"

"Aw, isn't that cute," Yami Bakura finally spoke. "Now, let's get this duel over with, I am getting anxious and I want my prize in my bed sometime this century."

"Bakura!" Yami Yugi spoke. "Not only will you fail, but you will be punished for the crimes you were trying to commit! I summon Celtic Guardian!" An elf warrior appeared. "But that's not the end of it, I activate double summon. This allows me to summon an additional monster this turn!" Wind swept up as Yami Yugi held his final card. Jade could feel the power surging from it and she smiled. She knows that the card Yugi is holding is the key to her salvation. "Go Yugi!" Jade shouted.

"I sacrifice Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl and Celtic Guardian to summon," Thunder crashed around Yugi as he slammed his god card on his duel disk, causing the device to glow bright. "The card that shall be Jade's salvation and your demise, Bakura! Now I summon, OBELISK THE TORMENTOR!" Obelisk appeared and it was massive. Bakura was shaking in fear at the sight of the beast, knowing that he has nothing in his had that could defeat his god card.

"It can't be!" Yami Bakura said shocked at the presence of the mighty Obelisk. "How'd you summon him on your first turn? It's impossible!"

Yami Yugi smiled. "Because I believe in the heart of the cards and it sensed Jade's desire to be free from the likes of you. And it responded by allowing me to get the cards to summon the mighty OBELISK THE TORMENTOR!"

Bakura couldn't move, but he knows that it is his turn so he slowly drew a card.

Bakura's hand:

Earl of demise: ATK 2000/DEF 1000 [zombie] *****

Just desserts: normal trap

Summoned Skull: ATK 2500/DEF 1200 [fiend] ******

Resurrect damage: normal spell

Resurrect damage: normal spell

Mirror Force: normal trap

"I set two cards face down and end my turn." He grumbled. He doesn't have the card needed to use Resurrect damage the way he wanted to. He needed the Change of Heart spell to summon his monster since the only monsters in his hand are over level 4.

"Then it is my turn!" Yami Yugi said, drawing a card.

Yugi's hand:

Mystical Space Typhoon: Quick play spell

"I activate Just Desserts! You take 500 points in damage for every card in your hand!" Yami Bakura shouted as a ghostly hand reached out and grabbed Yugi fro the damage.

"I activate my Mystical Space Typhoon spell!" shouted Yugi as a typhoon stormed towards Bakura's face down card. "This allows me to destroy one spell or trap card on the field. Now OBELISK THE TORMENTOR, wipe out his life points and save Jade! Go, Fist of Fate!" Obelisk's fist became a meteor, destroying Yami Bakura's life points. "You lose, Bakura. And now, be gone! MIND CRUSH!" Yami Yugi stretched out his hand as Yami Bakura's spirit was sent to the shadow realm, reviving Ryou Bakura.

"What happened?" Bakura asked in a daze. Jade, Tea and Yugi rushed over to Bakura.

"The evil spirit took over and was going to use your body to rape her." Yugi said, pointing at Jade. Bakura grew frantic, continuingly bowing to Jade saying "sorry" over and over until Tea stopped him at his 50th sorry.

"It's not your fault," Jade said. "It was the evil spirit who's to blame. He could've made you into a criminal."

Bakura was crying and went to hug Jade for a while before turning to Yugi. "Here, you need this more than I want it." Bakura handed Yugi the Millennium Ring.

"It's just good to have the old Bakura back." Yugi said taking the Ring and putting it in his back pack.

The four of them walked out of the cemetery and into town to take Jade home.

Jackie was looking at the clock and worried where Jade was until he heard a knock on the door. He jumped to the door to open. "Jade!" Jackie said relieved that she was safe as Yugi, Tea and Bakura greeted themselves to the martial artist.

"That duel was amazing Yugi." Jade told him. "I should take up dueling sometime."

Jackie went to get tea while the four youths talked about dueling. "You should come with me to my grandpa's game shop. We have plenty of cards, packs and decks to get you started as well as get you your own duel disk." Yugi told Jade as Jackie came back with tea.

Yugi told Jackie what happened that made him scared for her life while Bakura was doing his usual sorry routine. Everyone laughed at his antics. Yugi told Jackie that dueling is not only a fun past time, but also can protect from such people as he gave Jade the Millennium necklace for protection. "Not only will this protect you from such evil from claiming you, but it also lets you see the future." Jade accepted the gift and put it on before she hugged Yugi.

A/N: Thank you nightcrawlerlover for allowing me to extend this fan fiction. Not only did this prevented the bitter feeling I had when I read it the first time, but also allow me to start a new adventure for Jade in a future JCA x Yu-gi-oh! Crossover.


	2. alternate ending

Rest in peace alternate ending

-Somewhere in Egypt-

Marik Ishtar was cleaning his Millennium Rod as the other villains entered the evil council of doom conference, but they seem to be missing one Bakura. "What the frig is Bakura doing?" Demanded Marik.

Pegasus was the first to answer. "Maybe he slept in?" Marik face palmed at the remark. Of course Bakura has a tendency to be forgetful, but never in the history of evil, has he ever been late for an evil council. "That's it! Bakura!" Marik shouted. "Get your friggin' ass over here!" Bakura shouted from another room telling Marik to piss off. Zorc wasn't in such a good mood today either, but Pegasus did seem pleased with himself for some reason.

Marik marched over to Bakura's room to find him curled up in a ball muttering "Not my character, not my character." Over and over until Marik kicked him in the face. Bakura grew mad at Marik. "What the bloody hell was that for? Can't you see I am in distress?" Marik didn't know what Bakura was blubbering about but decided to ignore it as he dragged Bakura to the council.

"Now that Bakura is here," Marik began the council. "I would like to inform you all that we have a new villain, and this is special because this one isn't from yu-gi-oh!" Everyone was shocked. "Oh my." Sighed Pegasus. "Is it a being of complete darkness?" wondered Zorc. Marik stopped the talking by shouting "Silence!"

"Please welcome the queen of the shadowkhan, Jade Chan!" their attention was drawn towards a young girl with blue skin and red eyes. She was wearing a robe with gothic Asian patterns on it. Bakura was spooked at what he saw while Zorc spoke up. "Another little girl Marik? Seriously, you are becoming more like Pegasus every time you do that." Pegasus went up to the queen. "Hello little girl, would you like to see my funny bunny?" Jade was not amused by Pegasus's antics and summoned a shadowkhan to kick him ten feet across the room.

Bakura was still in shock at who she is. Bakura stuttered to speak. "You're Jade Chan?" Jade looked up at Bakura before she realized that someone wrote a fan fiction of him raping her. Pegasus stood up. "Well, well, well. Looks like my work of art went fabulously well, considering the looks on you two." Bakura snapped out of his shock as jade and Bakura turned their attention to Pegasus who was he was smiling at them, pleased at what he did. He had successfully made Bakura into a fool by portraying him as a pedophile in his fan fiction. Jade wasn't pleased at Pegasus as she and Bakura buried the hatchet to direct their aggression to the proper target.

A few days later Jade and Bakura were good friends as the next evil council went underway. Pegasus was being recorded from a hospital after sustaining severe injuries from Bakura and Jade. "It's seems Pegasus has defiantly learned his lesson, don't you think, Jade?" Asked Bakura as he made adjustments to his fan fiction to give it a better ending. "You bet." Said jade as they read the improved version.

this version came to me as i watched marik's evil council of doom.


End file.
